Twisted Reality
by Souple94
Summary: Danny thought Dan Phantom was a threat until he fights a scarier version of him self accidentally created by Clockwork. Danny gets help from someone he has deep hatred for.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Danny Phantom !

**Future Danny will be called Daniel, okay?**

Chapter 1: A big mistake

Deep in the ghost zone where nobody dwells, the master of time was watching Danny Phantom through his screens, feeling proud that he lead the monster Dan Phantom to his downfall. He floated to the thermos and shook it around. Lately, that has become a habit for the ancient ghost.

"Agh! Clockwork, I swear when I get out I will rip your h-"

Clockwork interrupted Dan by shaking the thermos one more time. He floated back to his screens and pulled one up, showing Dan Phantom. He pulled up Vlad Plasmius, comparing their looks. He wanted to see their similarities so he switched it back and forth, from Dan to Vlad repeatedly. He accidentally clicked another button and merged the two together. His eyes widened when he realized what he had done. He created an even bigger threat!

"No! What have I done? I ruined everything." Clockwork said.

"Clockwork made a mistake? Maybe It's the end of the world." Dan laughed.

Clockwork just stared at the thermos, forgetting that Dan has no idea that he's looking at him. He looked through visions of what this Danny Phantom has done. He saw this Danny put a shield over the whole world with his face on it. He was smashing cars with Fright Knight and the skeletons. He had put an end to the ghost king's ruling and took over. Dan heard laughing similar to his through the thermos.

"Clockwork, I told you , If you have a crush on me and find it necessary to watch me over and over again, just tell me," said Dan.

Clockwork laughed,"You wish. This is a more advanced you that would put you to shame any day."

"What?! Where is this brat, I will kill him!" Dan yelled, giving clockwork an idea.

"Amity Park, ten years in the future."

Dan got so mad that he got the energy to blow up the thermos. Clockwork snuck up from behind and put a collar on him.

"What is this?!" Dan questioned.

"An indestructible collar that will shock you if you try to harm anyone else. You are to only end this Danny's reign. Prove to me that you are good enough to do this and you'll be free. Got it?"

Dan thought long and hard about this as he watched Danny breaking everything and ruling over Earth.

"Got it" Dan said with a maniacal grin.

"Good, now go." Clockwork said.

Dan flew into the portal in search of him.

* * *

Back in Amity Park, Danny and the team were chasing off a whole crowd of ghosts.

"What are you all running from?" Asked Danny.

"You from a different time. He came back and overthrew Pariah Dark and became the new ghost king!" Ember exclaimed.

Where is he at? If I can single-handedly stop Dan, then he should be no problem."

Clockwork appeared next to him.

In the ghost zone. Don't bother to go after him. I already have someone on him."

Danny relaxed. He was about to go anyway, but he decided not to, seeing as clockwork knows best.

"Come back with me. I'll show you what you're up against," said Clockwork.

Clockwork used some divine magic and they ended up in front of a screen. They saw him claiming Earth as his own and going back ten years.

"And I thought Dan was a monster. How would we stop him?" Danny asked.

"I told you, I have someone for him." Clockwork sighed.

"Okay, but if you need me, just call me." Danny said and flew off.

Meanwhile, Daniel sat on his throne. He was planning to take over the world at this time so more will be accomplished in his than already is.

"At 5:00 we will rush into Amity Park and wreak havoc," said Daniel.

"Not if I have something to say about it," a voice said.

They all looked up to see Dan floating above them summoning ecto energy.

"What? I locked you up 10 years ago! You shouldn't have ever came out!" Daniel exclaimed, shocked.

"Well I'm out, and I'd like the prompt return of my throne." Dan said.

Daniel shook his head.

"Thought you'd say that!" Dan yelled as he shot a ghost ray at him. It hit him and he flew back a couple yards. Daniel came back up and grabbed him. Dan was shocked at how tall he was. He was 50 feet tall!

"A pest like you deserves to be killed! I don't know why I didn't already put an end to you," Daniel said, furious.

"Maybe because you were and are TOO weak and cowardly!" Dan yelled.

Daniel dropped Dan and his appearance started altering. He had little electric charges all around his body while the rest turned black. His v around his collar with a black and red DP sign on each side turned black along with the one in the middle of his chest. His white gloves, boots and belt turned blue and his cape stayed the same. He grew an extra 10 feet and started growling. Dan's eyes widened as he saw the transformation. Daniel rushed at him so fast he left a trail of blue light behind him. He punched Dan at least 300 times and Dan crashed into walker's prison, collapsing it.

"Too weak? I think not. Forces, change in plans! We march in now!" Daniel shouted.

They flew off to Amity Park.

* * *

Danny, Sam and Tucker sat at the food court. They all got Chinese food and talked.

"All these ghosts came in here running from..well..me!" Danny said.

"At least they didn't attack you, because you're older self will try to kill you anyway," Tucker said, trying to cheer him up.

"Ugh", Danny said,"way to cheer me up."

Tucker looked down, knowing he will never cheer anybody up.

"What if he shows up any second and kills us?" Sam asked.

Danny gave a reassuring smile. "Come on, Clockwork told me that his forces are on it."

A bright light appeared next to Danny and Clockwork formed.

"Danny, Daniel easily defeated my forces! He's on his way now and could be here any secon-"

Clockwork was cut off by a ghostly wail. The ground cracked and Daniel floated up with fire around him. He landed and look at Clockwork with an evil grin.

"You should have explained faster", he said.

He shot out a ghost ray knocking all of them to the ground. He froze them with telekinesis and walked up close.

"Hmm, I expected a challenge. I guess I won't get one. GO AND DESTROY EVERYTHING!" He yelled.

Danny laughed. "Who are you talking to, the birds?"

"No, them."

Thousands of ghost skeletons and Fright Knight flew up and destroyed everything and Daniel started laughing.

"Okay Danny, before he tries to kill us, I need to tell you something." Clockwork said.

"Yes, Clockwork?"

"Okay you know how I sent out forces? I sent out Dan."

Danny got mad.

"What?! Are you craz-"

A ghostly wail hit Daniel from behind and he crashed into a building.

"You see",a voice said," After you hit me 300 times and collapse a building on me I'm still standing. As I said, you were always a weakling."

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Battle**

A hand rose up from the rubble. Daniel rose up from the collapsed building, eyeing Dan. The DP sign on his shoulders seemed to glow as his eyes did. He flew fast at Dan , raising a fist and just evaporated. Dan looked all around, looking for the ghost.

"Where are you?" Dan cried.

"Right below you."

Daniel busted out of the ground and delivered a powerful uppercut to Dan's jaw. Dan flew back a couple yards and quickly flew back. He flew right past Daniel, picked up a van and disappeared. Daniel went intangible. He waited on Dan to come back up, but he never popped up.

"Haha! I always knew you were scared of me!" Yelled Daniel, still intangible.

He didn't want to become tangible and risk Dan sneaking up on him. Dan flew up a couple feet in front of Daniel.

"I'm right here. I will never fear you," said Dan with a twisted smirk.

Daniel was about to say something until the real Dan flew up behind him and smashed the car on him. He flew to the side of them and unleashed a ghostly wail, knocking him back into a building. It collapsed, and seemed to kill Daniel. Dan's eyes widened and he grinned madly as he turned to Danny, seeing him fading away. Danny was speechless as he faded from existence slowly. All of a sudden he became fully transparent and Daniel rose up above the bricks. He started walking towards Dan, but groaned and dropped back down.

"Get them, army."

The ghost skeletons stopped destroying everything and rushed towards them. Danny and the rest got off the telekinesis and Danny charged at them. He was knocking countless ghosts into a pile of bones. He seemed like he was going to finish them all off until he started getting tired. Dan didn't want piles of bones killing Danny instead of him.

"Danny fly away! You'll die in there," Dan said, smiling.

"Oh you would love that wouldn't you?" Danny said as he continued fighting.

"Stubborn as a mule," Dan sighed.

He flew as fast as he can and grabbed Danny before alot of skeletons pounced on him. Dan flew above them, blasting tons of them with ecto blasts. They all flew over him and landed on top of him. They started beating on him.

"Agh!" Dan exclaimed.

Danny flew to help him. He almost got there until a furious Daniel grabbed him.

"You're coming with me." He said.

He flew off only to be hit by a big ghost ray. They both looked up and saw Sam and Tucker. Danny used that time to blast Daniel hundreds of yards back and fly off. He blasted tons of skeletons and grabbed Dan. He noticed his collar.

"Clockwork's pet phantom, huh?" Danny laughed

They were interrupted by an explosion. A big ecto-ball exploded, killing every ghost skeleton and knocking Danny and Dan hundreds of feet back. Daniel walked out from the dust cloud smiling.

"Until next time, turkeys. I need to get more of my army," Daniel said.

"You're not going anywhere!" Danny yelled.

"Actually, it is you that's not going anywhere until I slit your throats and send you to the fiery depths of hell!" Daniel yelled as he started spinning.

"What is this kid doing?" asked Dan.

Danny shrugged his shoulders. Daniel started spinning faster and faster until he was a mini tornado. He started flinging out ecto energy balls and knocking all of them out. He twisted around and flew up towards the specter speeder. He picked it up and smashed it.

"I'm superior. You all need to learn that," Daniel said and flew off.

* * *

Back in the ghost zone, Daniel showed up to see Fright Knight. He got mad.

"You couldn't help me kill them, could you?" Dan asked, furious.

"I only tried to save your life!" Fright Knight said, sharpening his sword.

"Oh so I'm not strong enough for a 16 year old brat and his friends?" Daniel asked as he charged up ecto energy.

"Not at all, master. If you were to kill Danny Phantom, you would die top. He's you." Fright Knight said.

Dan paused. He just smiled and walked away from Fright Knight.

"Lets visit the one man who made this all possible," said Daniel.

He took off for Clockwork's tower. He phased up at the medallions and put one on. He flew up behind Clockwork and watched him watch the battle.

"Hmm, medalling again." Daniel smiled.

Clockwork turned around and stared daggers at Daniel.

"You know you're nothing but a mistake right? I made you." Clockwork smiled, trying to persuade Daniel to turn good.

"But why? You hate evil," Daniel frowned.

"You have great potential. You can keep both worlds in line without crushing the life out of every single moving object," Clockwork said.

"Thanks but I think I'll pass." Daniel said.

Clockwork flew fast at Daniel and ripped off his medallion. He slowed down time and sucked him in Dan's former thermos.

"Piece of cake. Time in," Clockwork said.

"How?" Daniel asked.

Clockwork just smirked. The thermos started glowing a green color and melted. Daniel flew up with fiery hair. It died back down and he smiled at Clockwork.

"You're a good opponent. Sad that I have to leave without killing you," Daniel said, turning invisible, grabbing a time medallion and flying away. Clockwork shook his head and floated off.

To Be Continued


End file.
